


All That I Have Left to Give

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn has given her all...except for one thing. It's because it's all that is left that is hers.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 12





	All That I Have Left to Give

Captain Janeway's hands clutched the back of her chair in the ready room. Her jaw was clenched as her veins pulsated along her neck. Her face was red from her simmer that emerged from within. They had to make even more concessions with the Vortak to use their space. Take, take, and take.

Just the other day she and Commander Chakotay had their dinner. Somehow a conversation about relationships arose. He asked her if she wasn't captain, would she still be reluctant towards relationships and be adhering to regulations.

" _That is only about twenty-five percent of it, Chakotay."_

_He said seriously, "I don't buy that, Kathryn."_

_"It would still be about the same," she said plainly._

_"Why?" he said with frustration, "Why would it be the same? Why can't you let yourself love someone? What about your heart?"_

Kathryn thought about Justin. She thought about Mark. How those relationships nearly broke her. Kathryn's eyes watered and she have her answer. 

It were the almost the same exact words she just gave the Vortak minutes earlier.

_"It's all that I have left to give."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/25/2020. Finally typed up on 7/29/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> I'm on Reddit, too!
> 
> This is one of my favorite short stories.


End file.
